Roommates and Thin Walls
by Kalira69
Summary: Thin walls. Passionate super-lovers. Loud music may drown conversation, but Layla learns that it can have definite benefits. Warren/Will, Slash


The twenty-fourth of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. One of two in this fandom and pairing. Second to the last one! I'm excited! This one wasn't even finished until the day the battle ended, if I remember correctly.

Not-wholly-necessary-set-up for this story:  
The gang is in college now, and sharing a house - in various configurations of singles and pairs, which everyone, of course, is aware of - no surprises there.

Oh, and thanks to my awesome beta for the summary - she usually helps me with them, but this one is entirely her doing.

* * *

**Roommates and Thin Walls**

* * *

"Turn it up, will you?"

Layla looked up at her friend when Maj voiced the odd request. "Um, why? Isn't it loud enough? Besides, I like being able to talk while we study. Don't you?"

Zach, who had been bopping his head to the music, paused in order to listen to their discussion with a curious expression.

Maj shrugged. "I just think _you'll_ want it up higher, to protect your delicate and virginal ears. Suit yourself, Layla." she went back to her Chem 102 book.

Layla stared at her, completely confused. Zach, bored again, went back to bobbing his head, ignoring the essay he should have been writing and Ethan periodically remembering to poke him with a pencil in an attempt to make him pay attention.

Layla finally shook her head, forgoing turning up the stereo and going back to her own book.

Within a few moments, her red face testified that she now knew why Maj had suggested turning up the music. "Oh my!" she said, her voice embarrassingly squeaky.

Maj quashed her smile, catching the low mutter of Warren's voice beneath the powerful almost-bellow of Will's. "I did try to tell you, Layla. Sorry!"

"Huh?" Zach looked puzzled, but as if on cue, there was a loud thump as something hit the wall just the other side of Maj's chair. The noise was echoed by a breathless laugh and a half-irritated, half-pleasured groan. "Oh." he said, before giggling.

"Yeah. 'Oh'. My room here often echoes with . . . er, _theirs_, at night. In the evenings… Mornings… Afternoons…" she trailed off, smiling amusedly. "You might never have found out, had our living room not been full of paint fumes."

Layla's eyes went wide. "Haven't you . . . _told_ them?" she asked incredulously.

Maj shook her head. "Why? It'd just embarrass Will. They won't stop - and I don't mind, anyway. Not most of the time, anyway. It can be inconvenient when I really need to sleep before a test and they won't be _quiet_, but…"

Layla flushed darker. "You- Mind- But-" she stopped her stammering forcibly, swallowing hard. "I've known they were together for years, of course, and I _assumed_-" she broke off, embarrassed to think of how much she _had_ 'assumed' - and imagined, even. "I didn't really think…"

Maj shrugged. "I thought that it might be . . . well, I thought you might rather have it drowned out by the music. You know," she added, mischievously, "it was something very like that that destroyed the wall of the living room, I suspect - not a fight."

Layla sputtered, and, as she heard a husky moan from the other side of the wall, turned the music up. She focused as intently as she could on the book still spread in her lap, flushing brilliantly and trying to ignore Maj's snickering.

Unbeknownst to all of them, at least _one_ of the young men that were the subject of their conversation actually listened to it, much amused by the topic.

Warren smirked as he heard Layla's stammering embarrassment, and listened to the ensuing discussion absently as he waited for Will's brain to switch back on. He chuckled softly at Maj's guess - not far off, either. It had actually been a small fight that had developed into truly spectacular fight-sex. And then make-up sex.

Warren grinned in fond remembrance. And then they had moved upstairs and had just-because sex. Sometimes it was really, _really_ awesome having a lover with super-strength - a vanishingly short refractory period, for one. Even if a fantastic orgasm _did_ make his brain short out for a bit.

At that moment, Will stirred from where he had been sprawled across Warren's lap, looking up into his lover's eyes with a sappy, adoring grin.

Warren snorted, rolling his eyes, but the gleam hiding in them, and the quirk at the corner of his mouth - not to mention the possessive grasp he had kept on Will's shoulder - betrayed his equal fondness.

Warren pulled Will up to kiss him silly - sillier - and then, catching the sound of the music next door clicking up, broke the kiss to grin wickedly. Be a shame not to take advantage of such an opportunity, wouldn't it?

Will moaned, eyes slipping closed and hips bucking downwards forcefully, as Warren dragged a purposefully over-heated hand down the arch of his spine.

~Fin~

* * *

The original prompt was 'Sky High, Warren/Will, play it loud'. I didn't think it would inspire anything, after looking at it off and on it for almost a month, but finally, close to the end of the Battle, this hit. It didn't quite go where I wanted it to, but I suppose that's normal - 'tis for me, at least.


End file.
